Vehemence
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: It had to be some sort of mistake. Why would Orochimaru have a interest in her? Sasuke was at a loss of words and he didn't like the new development. How did Hibari get dragged into this dirty world? OrochimaruxOC one-shot.


**A/N: A random one-shot I wrote. I apologize if Orochimaru and Sasuke seem OOC. When I wrote this I was in a weird mood and weird things happen during those times. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Vehemence_

It had to be a mistake. There was no way this could be happening. When the large brown bag was tossed before him, Uchiha Sasuke found himself internally conflicted. Kabuto's expression was dark and a smirk played on the medic's lips while the light from the oil lamp reflected on his glasses. Kabuto lifted the bag and removed the top, revealing a head of messy red hair. Sasuke immediately knew who she was. He stared, but did not show his surprise. He mentally questioned, but he did not show his confusion. He stood perfectly still, awaiting an explanation for this.

"Her name is Hibari," came Orochimaru's voice from the dark parts of the room. Sasuke glanced at the man from the corner of his eye, but did not dare turn to face him. Sasuke closed his eyes. He had to hide what he knew about her. He inhaled deeply.

"Is this why you called me here? Over some petty woman?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru chuckled. Kabuto seemed amused himself, since his smirk widened, he did not dare make a sound, though. Silence enveloped the room. Sasuke was becoming annoyed, "I don't have time for this." Sasuke turned to leave the room.

Orochimaru stopped him, "Sasuke-kun, tell me about her."

Sasuke froze, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," the former Sannin stated. Sasuke sighed. His training will have to wait.

* * *

He didn't see her after that. After telling Orochimaru nearly all he knew about Hibari, he was free to go train. Hibari's body then disappeared with Kabuto and he hasn't either of them since. Honestly, Sasuke wasn't expecting to ever see her again. She was probably used for experiments and died because of it. Things like this didn't bother him anymore, but for some reason guilt etched into him as he thought of the possibility that Hibari was dead.

She was after all, the woman who took care of him when his family died. He lived alone, but Hibari was always there if he needed support. Sasuke lifted his sword and then brought it down, snapping the piece of wood before him in half. Come to think of it, he missed her 30th birthday. A shame, since she was one of the few he ever really cared about. Sasuke cursed at himself. He was supposed to get rid of his emotions a long time ago!

"Glad to see you're so devoted," came a voice from nowhere. Sasuke snapped and turned around, coming face-to-face with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hibari," Sasuke breathed. She was alive. _Alive. _She looked healthy. Much better than a few days ago in the brown bag. Her red hair was clean and curled down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes were shimmering, her skin was smooth and her lips were curved into a friendly smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There was something about her...

"You don't seem happy to see me," Hibari pointed out with a pout. Sasuke snorted. Silence followed as the two watched each other. There was a strange radiance around Hibari. She seemed to energetic and full of life. It was strange. Even her features seemed different.

Sasuke frowned, "You seem awfully happy about being kidnapped by a S-ranked criminal."

Hibari laughed. Sasuke furrowed his brows. There was definitively something wrong.

"Who? Orochimaru?" Hibari asked, "That snake is as harmless as a mouse."

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh, "Harmless as a mouse?"

Hibari chuckled and patted her stomach, "As long as this little one is with me, Orochimaru won't do a thing."

Sasuke's eyes widened. She was pregnant! No wonder she was practically radiating light. Her hormones were on peak, causing her skin to glow and the excitement rushing through her caused her to have more energy than usual.

"You're expecting?" Sasuke asked, astonished. This was the last thing he imagined to happen. Hibari had no interest in men and actively rejected any pursuers. The fact that she was now carrying a child was odd. Just which man caught her attention?

"You seem surprised," Hibari stated.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just curious as to which man was interesting enough to knock you up."

Hibari pulled a face, "For starters, I'm not that cold. Secondly, I am a fully grown woman, I don't think knock up counts for me anymore."

"You're not married are you?" Sasuke asked. Hibari did not respond. "Then you're knocked up."

Hibari sighed, "Whatever, I'm glad you're safe. I mean, I know I can trust Orochimaru, but I couldn't help, but worry."

Sasuke lifted his sword and returned it to its spot on his hip. He has had enough of training for one day. Hibari spoiled the mood, besides, she's a pregnant woman – he can't expect her to get back to the hideout by herself. How she got here was a mystery to him. How did she even know where he likes to train? Suddenly her words sunk in.

"You trust Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. Even though he came to Orochimaru, Sasuke never fully trusted the man. Hibari merely smiled and then turned around and skipped off. Sasuke cursed under his breath. She was definitely avoiding the subject.

* * *

Orochimaru was silently watching Hibari poke Sasuke, who simply growled in response and then distanced himself away from her. Hibari chuckled and pretended not to care and followed him, once again poking him. Her energy levels were definitely higher than usual. Sasuke grumbled and then glared at Hibari, who simply gave him a passive grin. Sasuke sighed.

"Having fun, Hibari?" Orochimaru asked. Her chocolate brown eyes moved from Sasuke and her gaze shifted to the former Sannin. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye for any glimpse of fear or discomfort. Hibari showed none. She seemed genuinely excited to see Orochimaru.

"Perhaps," Hibari stated, "Sasuke seems to be moody, which spoils it."

Orochimaru chuckled, "He's always like this, dear."

Hibari snorted, "Now why am I not surprised?"

Kabuto appeared then holding a small bottle with green liquid in it. He cleared his throat, "I prepared the medicine, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru nodded and then motioned for Hibari to come closer. She strolled happily to where the former Sannin was sitting and took the bottle from Kabuto. She inspected it and then removed the lid and sniffed it.

"Smells awful," Hibari stated.

"You'll have to suffice," Orochimaru stated, "The baby needs the nutrition."

Sasuke watched the scene before him, confused and somewhat amused. He's never seen Orochimaru worry about someone else like this. Not even a baby really caught the former Sannin's attention...so why all of a sudden? There was something fishy going on and Sasuke did not like it.

"Sasuke," Hibari's voice shook the Uchiha avenger from his reverie, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Sasuke grumbled. Hibari watched him confused, but he brushed her concern off and left the room. For some reason he felt choked in there.

"What was that all about?" Hibari asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Orochimaru chuckled and reached out to run his fingers through Hibari's red locks, "I bet he's confused."

* * *

Four and a half months passed and Hibari fell ill. It was sudden. She had a terrible fever which wouldn't break, her breathing was erratic and she was in pain. She kept moaning that the baby was burning her. Kabuto tried to calm her and tried to decipher what she meant by 'burning', but it was a mystery to him. He had no idea what could possibly be wrong with her. He concluded that she was just complaining about heartburn. Sasuke wasn't so sure. Hibari knew what heartburn was. She would have said it was heartburn. All well, Kabuto is the medic here, not him.

Sasuke turned to leave Hibari's room, already having had enough when he felt her sweaty hand grab his wrist.

"Sasuke, wait," she rasped in-between her erratic breaths, "please, get Orochimaru."

Sasuke glanced at her over his shoulder, "Orochimaru?"

Hibari nodded, her other hand rested on her swollen stomach, "Please."

Sasuke sighed. He did not understand Hibari's fascination with the former Sannin, but complied. If she wanted to see Orochimaru then she may see him. Sasuke really wasn't in the mood for one of Hibari's outbursts. Her anger seems to be extra worse due to raging hormones thanks to pregnancy. It drove everyone in the hideout insane. Some were probably silently rejoicing that she was bedridden now.

Sasuke found Orochimaru in his room. He was seated behind his desk, reading some old scroll. Orochimaru looked up, probably expecting Sasuke to demand him to teach him another new jutsu.

"Hibari wants you," Sasuke stated. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything as he rolled up the scroll and placed it on his desk. He silently lifted himself from his chair and then approached the door.

"There's a scroll with a new jutsu over there," Orochimaru pointed out while a smirk formed on his lips. Sasuke smirked and then Orochimaru disappeared into the dark hallways.

* * *

"You called for me?" Orochimaru asked as he leaned against the doorway of Hibari's room. She looked up from where she lay, sweat rolled down her forehead. Her clothes were soaked and her breathing was all over the place. She looked terrible.

"Y-yes," Hibari breathed, "I'm cold."

Orochimaru scoffed, "Ask Kabuto or one of the girls to help you. You don't have to bother me."

Hibari's lips quivered and she looked away, "I know...I-I just...I wanted to see you."

A sigh escaped Orochimaru's lips as he stood up straight and approached Hibari's bed. He sat down beside her, his amber eyes boring holes into her soul with their piercing gaze.

"And why is that?" Orochimaru asked, amusement present in his tone.

"You've been avoiding me these past few months," came the red-head's response. Silence enveloped the room and Orochimaru snarled, stood up from the bed and turned his back to Hibari. Hibari watched his movement pained. "See, you are doing it again!"

"I have a reason for everything I do," Orochimaru stated calmly.

"Including avoiding the mother of your child?" Hibari snapped. Her insides boiled with anger. She sat up, ready to climb out of the bed and smack the living daylights out of the man before her when a terrible pain shot through her body. Hibari shrieked as her abdomen ached and pain shot through her like electrical currents. She stumbled forward and screamed.

Orochimaru turned around and scoffed, "Stop throwing a tantrum..." Orochimaru was cut off when he saw blood. His amber eyes widened as he watched horrified as blood pooled around Hibari's legs and all over her gown. Her hands clutched her stomach and she looked up at him, her eyes frightened.

"Orochi...the baby...it's coming!" she rasped and then lost her balance. Orochimaru caught her before she could collide with the floor. For the first time in years he felt fear course through his veins. He knew what to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he called for Kabuto while Hibari coughed wildly and more blood pooled around her.

* * *

Sasuke was informed of what happened not soon after Hibari collapsed. In a flash he found himself running towards the hideout, his adrenaline pumping. It was too soon! The baby is coming too soon! Sasuke furrowed his brows. Why was he feeling like this? Why was Hibari's well-being worrying him so much? He was supposed to be emotionless! An avenger who will only kill the one man he despised the most. So why was emotions like worry and compassion plaguing him? Sasuke mentally cursed himself and then continued running. Hibari was like a mother to him, he couldn't lose her now.

When he arrived, all he could hear was the agonizing screams echoing through the hallways. Hibari was obviously in excruciating pain. It sounded like she was dying. Sasuke turned to his left and started running towards where her screams were coming from. She wasn't in her room...which means Kabuto has escorted her to the medical room. It was an emergency. If required the equipment in there it means Hibari or the baby was in danger. Or even both!

Orochimaru was sitting outside the medical chamber, his eyes were dark and clouded and his arms were crossed over his chest. His clothes were soaked with blood. Sasuke came to a halt beside him.

"This is why she should have stayed in Konoha," Sasuke stated. Sasuke has mentioned that Hibari belongs in Konoha in her vulnerable state numerous times, but the former Sannin just didn't seem to care at all. He refused to let her go or even organize an escort back. He was dead set on leaving her here with them.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "You have nerves, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well, I'm not going to laugh if she dies in there."

Orochimaru's smirk vanished, "Neither will I."

Sasuke frowned, "Oh, really?"

The smirk returned, "If she dies, the baby might die too."

Sasuke sighed, "That's all you care about, huh? Getting another subject?"

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke, "The baby is _not_ a subject and never will be."

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer from the wicked old man. Not only was Hibari acting out of character with her pregnancy and all, now Orochimaru was acting strangely too.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, but he never got his answer because the wails of a baby echoed through the halls, followed by Hibari's screaming stopping. The door burst open and Kabuto stepped outside.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's a boy," Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru seemed satisfied, "And Hibari?"

Kabuto closed his eyes, "She's lost a lot of blood...it will be a miracle if she lives, but I'm doing all I can."

Orochimaru stood, "Good."

And then he left.

* * *

Hibari never awoke. It's been four weeks and she was still unconscious. Sasuke was forbidden from seeing her and the baby was in Orochimaru's care most of the time. Sasuke hadn't had the chance to look at the baby or even learn the little boy's name. Normally Sasuke could care less, but when it came to Hibari everything changed. She was like a mother to him, which made him automatically feel like an older brother to her baby and shouldn't older brother's be there for their siblings?

Sasuke snarled as he hit the wooden dummy. He hated this. His own brother betrayed him so Sasuke swore he would never do such a thing to his children or anyone else he loves. So why? Why can't he be there for Hibari and her child when the opportunity finally arose? Sasuke grimaced. He was acting like such a baby. It was uncharacteristic for him.

Annoyed, Sasuke sheathed his sword and turned around. Usually training calmed him down, but today his foul mood would not disappear. Grumbling, he started to walk back to the hideout, hoping that he could either coax Orochimaru into teaching him a new jutsu or letting him see Hibari. He highly doubted that Orochimaru would allow Sasuke to see Hibari, but he had to try.

He had to get Hibari away from this place. Maybe he could sneak Hibari and the baby out somehow? Normally Sasuke wouldn't do such a thing, but Hibari was terribly sick and she needed someone like Tsunade to look at her. Sasuke could carry her to Konoha and leave her at the hospital. No one would have to know he was the one who delivered her there safely. The only problem is...Sasuke can't carry an unconscious woman and a baby at the same time. The baby will have to stay. But...Hibari would never be able to live if she knew her baby was in the hands of a bastard like Orochimaru.

Sasuke sighed. All this thinking was exhausting him.

Sasuke found Orochimaru in his room sitting behind his desk. The baby was neatly wrapped in a white sheet and tucked into a basket that sat in the corner of the room. Sasuke could barely see the little boy's face, but at least the baby was still in one piece. That made him somewhat relieved. Orochimaru was aware of Sasuke's presence, but he did not stop reading the scroll spread before him on his desk. Sasuke silently approached his master and narrowed his eyes as he watched him.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke began, but he was cut off when the Sannin glanced at him, his amber eyes narrowed and a scowl on his lips.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. His bad mood seemed to suddenly vanish and he was smiling that eerie smile again. Sasuke frowned. What was that all about?

"Hibari," Sasuke stated calmly, "I want to see her."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes again, "No."

Sasuke could feel his patience wear out, "You can't keep her locked away forever, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "I'm not keeping her locked away, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke scoffed, "Then let me see her."

Orochimaru ignored Sasuke and turned his attention back to the scroll before him. Sasuke could feel his anger boil up inside of him. Sasuke scolded himself and tried to calm himself, but his worry for Hibari was making it hard. Sasuke was ready to throw threats in Orochimaru's direction, but the frightening screams of the baby stopped him. He glanced at the basket and saw little arms thrashing wildly while cries echoed through the room. Orochimaru sighed and stood up, approached the basket and lifted the baby into his arms. Sasuke was surprised that the former Sannin even knew how to handle babies. Especially after he was cruel enough to experiment on them! Orochimaru didn't do much to silence the baby, he simply returned to his seat and continue dreading, however the baby's screaming soon died down and eventually only a few sobs could be heard. Sasuke was surprised that the baby was calm by being in the arms of a criminal. Then again, the baby doesn't even know what a criminal is...

"Do you need something else?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm not leaving until you let me see Hibari," Sasuke stated. Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke and then back down at the scroll.

"I said no, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru stated, "why don't you go train?"

Sasuke sighed, "I can't concentrate."

The door flung open and Kabuto stumbled in, "Orochimaru-sama...Hibari is!"

Kabuto never got to finish, because Orochimaru was already out of his seat, he pushed the baby into Sasuke's arms and then dashed out of the room. Sasuke blinked. That was so unlike Orochimaru to get worried and run for his life. Kabuto followed Orochimaru. Sasuke stood still. _Hibari..._did something happen? Was she awake? Was she dead? Sasuke contemplated on following them, but then he remembered that the baby was in his arms. No, he can't go there now. Sasuke looked down at the baby and froze.

Staring at him were two large, beautiful amber eyes. The baby had an angular face with chubby cheeks, a button nose and red hair sprawled on his head. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. The baby looked so much like Hibari, but at the same time the baby looked like _his father. _It all clicked in Sasuke's mind now. Why Hibari was bought here. Why Orochimaru was so curious about her. Why he refused to acknowledge the baby as experiment material.

The baby's father was _Orochimaru_. Sasuke could not believe it. There was just no way. Then he remembered the day Hibari stated that she trusted Orochimaru and when she looked at him she seemed excited and happy. It's because she cared about him. _Loved him even. _In Sasuke's mind it was disturbing, but at the same time he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Love does stupid things to people. No wonder Orochimaru has been acting so unnaturally. That is, of Orochimaru did love Hibari. Sasuke highly doubted it. The Sannin was way too twisted to care about Hibari or her feelings. He just wanted a pawn to produce an offspring most likely. He's probably going to kill Hibari as soon as he gets the chance, which will be when the baby is old enough to live without his mother's support. Sasuke's grip on the baby tightened. He could never allow such a thing to happen to Hibari and her baby. They were family and Sasuke protected his family.

He had to do something.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hibari demanded, "Where is my baby?"

Kabuto tried to push the woman back down unto the bed, but she was strong and could easily prevent him from doing as he desired. Kabuto was becoming frustrated with the woman's strong will. Orochimaru was sitting on a wooden chair next to the bed Hibari was resting in. According to Kabuto, Hibari awoke and immediately demanded them to bring her son. She completely ignored the fact that she was half-dead and started throwing threats at the group Kabuto gathered to ensure Hibari stays alive. That was his cue to call Orochimaru, but not even his presence seemed to sooth the woman's fury.

"Give me my baby, you bastards!" Hibari yelled. Her voice echoed loudly through the room and Kabuto stumbled backwards, amazed at the strength her voice held. Orochimaru chuckled in amusement. Women were always the same. Hibari was acting just like Tsunade now.

Hibari glared at Orochimaru, "If you do not give me my baby, you two-faced slithering snake, I will cut off your precious _friend _and feed it to the snakes!"

Kabuto paled at her words, but when he glanced at Orochimaru the Sannin wasn't affected by her threats to cut off his member at all. He watched her calmly, amused by her angry face and her clenched fists that thrashed through the air as she screamed. It was kind of cute.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru's voice called calmly," get Isamu from my room, will you?"

Kabuto bowed, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Hibari's eyes widened and she stared in shock as Kabuto left the room, then turned her attention to Orochimaru.

"You named him...Isamu?" Hibari asked. Orochimaru nodded.

"Isn't it the name you wanted to call your first son?"

Hibari opened her mouth to say something, but she was so shocked that Orochimaru remembered her saying that, that she was lost for words. In all the time she has spent with him, she never expected him to actually care much about her or her opinion. To him, she thought it all seemed like a foolish game. She was his pawn to produce him a son, a heir.

"Why?" Hibari found herself asking.

But, she didn't get an answer, because Kabuto entered the room with Isamu in his arms wrapped in white sheets. He was followed by a very pissed off Sasuke, who looked ready to slit open someone's throat. Kabuto handed Isamu to Hibari, who slowly took hold of her son in her arms and looked down at him. She smiled. He had his father's eyes and angular face and her red hair and button nose. He was beautiful.

"Hibari," Sasuke whispered. She looked up at him and then motioned for him to sit down next to her. Sasuke was wary at first but complied and sat down.

"Sasuke," Hibari smiled, "I'm sorry. I must have worried you."

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever, what's going to happen now?"

Hibari shrugged, "Whatever comes our way, I guess."

Sasuke sighed. He knew she would say that. She wasn't going to leave this place. Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru. What was going to happen to the two of them?

Kabuto cleared this throat, "Hibari, if you feel up to it, we can leave you in peace to breast feed Isamu, since he has been living on formula for the past few weeks. But, I don't advise breast feeding so soon after awaking. Your body is extremely weak."

Hibari shook her head, "I'll be alright. You monsters leave me alone."

Monsters? Sasuke found it amusing how she affectionately just called Kabuto and Orochimaru _monsters. _The gods must be laughing in the heavens...or something. Kabuto complied and left the room, soon followed by Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sasuke could not help but notice the pained expression on Hibari's face as they vanished.

* * *

Hibari was out of bed in a matter of days. Kabuto kept begging her to stay put and in bed, but she refused insisting to take care of Isamu and allow Orochimaru to have some peace. Even Sasuke wanted Hibari to get back to bed, but when he or Kabuto tried to push her, Orochimaru would stop them with a nasty glare. They usually backed off then.

Sasuke wanted answers and he would demand them if he had to.

"Why do you allow her to run around like this?" Sasuke asked as he stood before Orochimaru's desk.

Orochimaru sighed, "Sasuke-kun, you've been bothering me about this for awhile. It's simple, let her do as she please."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Don't you care about her health at all? She's the mother of your baby!"

Orochimaru's eyes darkened, "Who told you that?"

Sasuke smirked, seems like Orochimaru was hoping to keep it a secret a little longer, "It's obvious. I can see you in Isamu. Now answer me properly dammit."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Enough, Sasuke-kun. Leave Hibari alone."

Sasuke really wanted to punch the Sannin right now, "Alright. Then tell me, what do you plan to do with her?"

Silence enveloped the room. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and then he averted his gaze and opened a scroll. Sasuke clenched his fists. Was he going to be ignored again? The only noise that could be heard inside the chamber was the flickering of the candles. Just then, Hibari strolled in with Isamu in her arms.

"Orochi-" she began, but trailed off when she saw Sasuke, "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Orochimaru shook his head, a creepy smile playing on his lips. It disgusted Sasuke as he watched Hibari affectionately talk to Orochimaru. Annoyed, he turned around and stomped out of the room. Hibari watched him leave pained.

"What's wrong with him?" Hibari asked.

"He's just jealous," Orochimaru pointed out and then he cackled. Hibari quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"I was hoping we could...talk," Hibari stated. Orochimaru glanced at her eyes and saw a cloud of doubt and fear. He had a feeling that this conversation wasn't going to be all about bees and birds. Orochimaru sighed and then motioned with his head for Hibari to sit. She silently made herself comfortable in the chair before his desk and then looked up into his amber eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Orochimaru asked.

Hibari inhaled deeply to try and calm her erratic heart. It was now or never.

"It's...about Isamu's future."

Orochimaru knew it. He remained silent, motioning for Hibari to continue.

Hibari inhaled deeply once again, "I'm probably a nuisance...but, I am his mother. You can't take him away from me, Orochimaru."

"I never said that," came the stoic reply from the former Sannin.

Hibari blinked, "What do you plan to do with us then?"

They watched each other in silence. Isamu squirmed in his mother's arms, but she soothed him by stroking his cheek. Orochimaru watched this in silence. She was so natural with children. It was amazing.

"I'm not planning to do anything," Orochimaru finally answered. Hibari's eyes widened.

"You're not going to send me back to Konoha? You're not going to steal my son from me? You're not going to kill me when I am no longer needed?" Hibari asked. Orochimaru nodded.

"Whoever said that?" Orochimaru asked, "Hibari...you're _useful_. I have many uses for you."

Hibari's relief was crushed, "Oh, so that's what I am. A tool?"

She didn't get a reply, instead Orochimaru stood up from his seat, approached her and pulled her onto her feet. Hibari yelped by the sudden contact. His fingers were icy cold. His amber eyes watched her silently as she squirmed under his gaze.

"You're not a tool either, Hibari," Orochimaru stated, "why do you think I bought you here?"

Hibari stopped squirming and blinked. Truthfully, she didn't have a clue. Why did he bring her here? Just how could she be useful to him? Orochimaru chuckled and then pulled Hibari closer towards him. He lifted his arm and Hibari shivered when she felt his fingers tickle her scalp and then brush through her hair. Isamu was giggling in her arms.

"Will you stay?" Orochimaru asked. Hibari nodded slowly. She didn't want to leave. She was happy here with Sasuke and Isamu. She was happy to be with Orochimaru, even if he does push her away. As long as her son grew up knowing his father then she would stay. "Good." And then he kissed her.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
